


The Window Seat

by DeutchRemy



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeutchRemy/pseuds/DeutchRemy
Summary: Mulder and Scully travel to Niagara Falls, Canada on assignment. Scully takes a liking to the carpeted window ledge in Mulder's hotel room. Smut but kinda sweet, in a way, if that's possible. Explicit. Please read and review!





	The Window Seat

"Your room is nicer than mine; how come I don't get that cute window seat?" Scully fake pouts as she steps into her partner's room and takes in the view of the falls below.

"Wanna switch?" Mulder asks around a mouth full of pretzel, the last few survivors of his en route snack attack.

"No, no, I'm fine, Mulder. I'm just one floor down; the view is still the same, even without the ledge."

"Well, lemme know if you change your mind."

"Thanks, I will." Scully boosts herself up onto the platform and crawls childlike towards the large window. "This view is incredible, Mulder." She winces. "Ouch ouch ouch, this carpeting is not kind on the knees."

"Bed's nice, though." Mulder pops another pretzel into his mouth.

"Is that, like, the endless bag of pretzels? I could have sworn you finished it twice already."

"I did. This is my third bag."

"Jesus Christ."

"Car trips give me the munchies, Scully; shoot me."

Scully rolls her eyes and then sighs, as if remembering that they're seventeen floors above Horseshoe Falls, not for fun, but to investigate a string of disappearances as a favor for Kersh's ex-pat buddy, Donovan something.

"Cheer up, Scully. Just remember we're here a day early. We can relax for the next, uh," he looks at his watch, "fifteen hours. We can take in the sights, do the tourist crap…go to the casino."

"I'm not a gambling woman, Mulder, you know that."

With his head on the pillow Mulder can't see her eye-roll, but does not doubt its existence.

"We'll go on the Hornblower, then."

"What's that?"

Mulder yawns loudly before answering. "You heard of the Maid of the Mist?"

"That's the boat that takes you right up to the falls, right?"

"Yeah. The Hornblower is the exact same thing, just the Canadian version. You game?"

Scully shrugs indifferently. "If it passes the time."

"Good, cuz I already got us tickets."

It's nearly 7 PM by the time the pair return to Mulder's room. Mulder tosses his keycard onto the desk and plops down on the king bed once more. He watches Scully as she walks over to the window, lays her pink "Hornblower" poncho down on the carpeted platform, and begins expertly folding it.

"You know, I think you're supposed to just ball it up and chuck it in a bin…"

"It's a souvenir that I don't have to pay extra for."

"Well, we had to pay for the tickets…"

"I said 'extra'."

"Fair enough."

Scully takes a break from folding to survey the landscape for the hundredth time. "I can't get enough of this view, Mulder."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Almost makes up for having to do a favor for that asshole Kersh."

"It's not a favor if you're ordered to do it. He's the one doing the favor - we're just his pawns."

Not wanting to dwell on the subject of their superior, Mulder slaps his hands on his knees and pushes himself up from the bed. "Well I don't know about you, but climbing back up that hill gave me an appetite. Big fancy dinner? I'm buying." He reaches into his wallet and flashes the Bureau credit card and a grin. "There's a few steakhouses around here. Some really expensive ones, too. Let's see how big a bill we can rack up."

Scully's finishes folding her poncho. She puts it aside and hoists herself up onto the window platform, dangling her legs off and facing her partner. "As fun as it is making the Bureau pay an exorbitant amount for unnecessary stuff…I don't know, I just don't really feel like going back out. I'm feeling lazy."

"Room service, then? Probably just as expensive as a steakhouse, if not moreso. There's a menu here somewhere…" Mulder putters around a bit, fumbling around in the half-lit room. "Just when the hell did hotels stop putting in overhead lights in favor of table lamps? Wait, here it is! Why don't you take a look?" He hands the menu to Scully and sits down next to her. "And don't try to tell me you're not hungry, because I can hear your stomach a mile away."

They scan the menu together, looking for the most expensive but also the most appealing items - they may enjoy putting the Bureau in debt but they don't believe in wasting food. All in all, with appetizers, two entrees, champagne, multiple desserts, and the room service fee, the total is over $300.

"Money well-spent, eh, Scully?" Mulder asks as he tips his glass to get the last drop of champagne.

"Hmm, I'd say so. The food was actually decent. Maybe not $300-decent but still pretty damn good."

"You done? I'm gonna start cleaning up."

"Yeah, I can't eat another bite. I don't think I can even move."

"Tell me about it. I ate so much I could've drunk that entire bottle of champagne myself and not felt a thing."

"Well we might not get a buzz but we can take pleasure in the fact that the Bureau shelled out 80 bucks for that thing."

"This is why we're best friends, Scully - we both enjoy life's little pleasures." Mulder's voice fades away as he walks towards the door. Scully hears it open, a slight clatter, and a soft "oops" as Mulder places the tray with dirty dishes on the hallway floor. The door closes again with a snick. Mulder eases himself down into the desk chair.

"If I sit on that bed I'm just gonna want to lie down. If I want to get rid of this food baby I need to stay vertical."

They sit in comfortable silence with the TV on, digesting, for about an hour, until their bloating decreases and they feel less and less like they could vomit if they open their mouths. The sky is now a dark navy blue and getting darker by the minute but the falls are still beautifully illuminated by the lights along the parkway.

Scully, still perched on her ledge, breaks the silence.

"You want to have sex?"

Mulder nearly chokes on his own saliva. He can't possibly have heard her correctly. Before he can even begin to gather his thoughts, she continues.

"I stayed in a hotel like this - with the window ledge - when I was about 19. I think I was with my parents in Vegas or something. All I remember is wondering what it would be like to have sex on one. You know, way up high where nobody can see you but you can see the most beautiful landscape below you."

Mulder stands up, retrieves the empty champagne bottle from the desk, and examines it for the alcohol content.

"I'm not drunk, Mulder. I just…want to have a bit of fun and test out a theory, and I figured, who better to do that with than my best friend?"

"But Scully…best friends don't typically get their freak on together."

"I'm pretty sure that sometimes they do…and nothing changes between them. I feel like that's what a huge part of being best friends is - being comfortable enough with each other that you can do stuff like that and still be okay. I mean, who truly knows you better than anybody else? Your best friend. Who would risk it all to ensure your happiness? Your best friend. Hell, theoretically sex with a best friend should be more special than with a boyfriend or girlfriend, because you've shared a platonic relationship for so long that clearly you entered the relationship without the goal of sex. And that, that is true love, if you ask me. It's fine if you don't want to, though." She tries to hide the disappointment in her eyes. "I don't want to put you in an awkward position. I just thought it might be fun."

Mulder sits down next to her and puts an arm around her shoulders. "Don't think I don't want to do it, Scully." He says softly. "I just don't want us to do anything that you might regret afterwards. I want you to be 100% sure because I can't lose you. As a partner or as a friend."

"You won't lose me, Mulder. This is what I want and I feel like I may never get the chance again. I just feel like it may be fun to have this experience together."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Okay, so how do you wanna do this? I feel like we should turn the lights off just to make sure nobody can see us. I know we're on the top floor of the tallest building and all, but just in case…"

"You're right. It's dark outside so with the lights off we should be practically invisible. And we'll still have a beautiful view of the falls" Scully walks around the room, flicking the lamps off, save for one, over in the far corner. "I'd like to be able to see something. You don't mind, do you?"

"Nah, I think it should be fine. Um…lemme get some towels to lay across this platform. God knows how many other people have done the exact same thing on this platform and I doubt those carpets have ever been cleaned. I don't want you lying down in other people's mess…I mean, assuming you want me on top. You can be on top if you want, of course."

"Um, yeah, I think I'd be more comfortable with you on top. Or at least to start - we can always switch up if you want. But yeah…I guess I prefer missionary, as old-fashioned as it sounds."

"Missionary it is, then!" Mulder announces as he holds up his index finger with a serious look on his face that quickly dissolves into a grin. "From what I understand it's the most comfortable position for women. Anyway, just give me a minute while I get those towels…"

He disappears into the bathroom and reemerges with a stack of starchy white towels, which he lays meticulously across the platform, making sure to cover every inch of carpet that Scully's body will touch. When he's finished he straightens himself out, puts his hands on his hips, and admires his work.

"Alright, um, I guess we should get undressed now…"

Scully simply nods, a touch of shyness creeping into her body language as she slowly removes her clothes, beginning with her shirt and bra. She blushes slightly as her breasts are revealed. Mulder's seen her naked before, but under wildly different circumstances.

"You still wanna do this?"

"Yes, of course! I just haven't been seen naked by someone in a while…not including life or death situations, obviously."

"Same. Um, do you mind?" He asks, reaching out a hand to indicate that he wants to feel her breasts.

Scully shakes her head and he gently cups a breast in the palm of his hand. They're the perfect size, not too big, not too small. It's such a romance novel cliche but it's the truth. With a feathery touch he rubs a light pink nipple into tautness with his thumb before releasing her and resuming undressing himself.

Scully lets her skirt and underpants hit the floor, steps out of them, and climbs up onto the platform, making herself as comfortable as possible while Mulder pulls his socks off. The towels are definitely an improvement over the scratchy carpet, but it still feels like she's lying on the floor. Her knees are up but still together.

"Lift your head up." Mulder's next to her with a pillow in hand. She does as he asks and he slides it under her head. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you, Mulder."

"You know I aim to please. So, you mind if I get up there with you?"

"No, come on up."

Mulder hoists his lanky frame onto the platform and kneels down between Scully and the large window, his penis clearly visible to Scully but so far just resting sluggishly against his thigh.

That's when it hits her. No, not his penis. The reality of what they're about to do. Seeing his cock, flaccid though it is, made it all real. Her breathing and heart rate speed up a bit and there's suddenly that familiar ache between her thighs, the ache that indicates she's about to get slippery down there.

She slowly opens her legs and shivers a bit as her labia begins to part on its own and her pink flesh is hit by the cool room air. Mulder reaches between her legs and runs his index finger down the length of her slit, then gently separates her labia the rest of the way, causing another involuntary shiver to run through her, followed by a quiet giggle. He circles her small opening with his digit, seeking moisture. He finds it in abundance, and as he continues his soft probing of her pink flesh, begins to harden quickly. He finds it fascinating that this tiny, basically closed hole will somehow stretch to accommodate his girth.

He moves his fingers up to locate her clitoris, which, at this stage in the game, is still pliable and soft, yet to be hard and engorged, despite her dampness. She jerks a bit anyway, though, then giggles again.

"Sorry, I'm just ticklish."

"I'll keep that in mind for later." He replies with a sly grin on his face and Scully gives him a sweet smile back. He works her clit gently, and it begins to swell just a bit, and he moves his fingers back down to her opening to find more slippery moisture there. He slips one long digit inside her body, slowly, as deep as it will go, and as he does so she takes his cock in her hand and begins to massage it.

Mulder retracts the finger nearly all the way out of her body, then pushes it back in, slowly, slowly. He looks at her face. "How's this feel? Is this good?"

"Yeah, really good."

"Are you panting? Jeez Scully, we've barely gotten started."

"Oh stop it, I am not panting!" Another nervous giggle as she continues to stroke him. Mulder joins in.

"You're really wet." He gathers a bit of the moisture that's accumulating right above her perineum and spreads it around, lubricating her entire vulva, preparing her. "Just lemme know when you're ready, okay?"

"I think I've been ready for a few minutes now, if that moisture is any indication." She smiles up at him.

"You sure? I want to make sure you're good and ready. I have a reputation to uphold, after all."

Scully smirks. "Oh yeah, what reputation is that?"

"The reputation of never hurting a single woman during lovemaking. My track record is excellent."

"I'll be fine. Just go slow, okay?"

"A gentleman always does."

Mulder climbs between her legs and takes a moment to admire the view below him - no, not the falls, but his partner and best friend with her legs opened to him, completely vulnerable, red hair splayed across the white pillow under her head.

"Can - can you open your legs just a little bit more? Liiiiittle bit more? Okay, that's better. You know I have wide hips." Scully giggles at his comment and then falls silent when she feels him settle between her thighs. The tip of his cock nudges at her entrance several times as he gets settled over her, but it's not that feeling that gives her butterflies in the pit of her stomach or makes her so wet she actually feels something she never felt before - a tiny bead of moisture running out of her and down towards her anus. No, it's the weight of his warm body covering hers, the feeling of his hairy outer thighs scratching her soft inner ones, his hand cupping her cheek as he asks her if she's ready. Oh God, she wonders, is this going to be sex or making love?

"I'm ready."

Mulder reaches down to part her labia again then slowly enters her. There's a tiny pinch as she's stretched for the first time in years - and he has to back out a tiny bit several times to lubricate himself as much as possible with her fluids - and then a feeling of fullness as he's finally able to push all the way inside and bottoms out against her cervix. He pauses. Her muscles flutter around him as they adjust to his size.

"Wow, you're tight. You okay? I want you to let me know if you're uncomfortable."

"I'm fine." She reaches up and cups his face.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go slow. Think it's been a while for both of us."

He pulls out, sloooowly, then pushes back in at the same leisurely pace.

"How's that feel?"

"Really good, Mulder." She practically grunts out, discomfort slowly turning into pleasure.

Scully raises her head off the pillow to get a glimpse of where they are joined…and suddenly cums. She shouldn't be surprised; she's been on the verge of orgasm since they started due to the combination of her long dry spell, simply thinking about what they're doing, and the intense pressure that Mulder's above-average cock is putting on her nerves. Couple that with the intense visual stimulation of seeing him inside her, and the orgasm sneaked up on her, less than a minute after they started.

It reminds her of the first time she ever orgasmed intentionally - all the times prior happened in her sleep, courtesy of raging adolescent hormones and sensual dreams. She was 16 and had worked up the nerve to try playing with herself - of all the times and places, she had chosen the middle of the day on the bathroom floor, one foot propped up on the edge of the tub, the other on the toilet lid.

After some time examining herself with her mother's small vanity mirror, she had finally located her clitoris, and started to rub it. In less than a minute an orgasm had sneaked up on her. Unlike all of her orgasms as an adult - until this one with Mulder - there was little buildup; she didn't feel herself getting more and more excited, didn't notice her vaginal walls start to flutter. It just suddenly hit her like a freight train.

Mulder pauses when he hears quietly Scully groan out his name - "Mul…der" - and feels her muscles clamp even tighter around him, clenching and unclenching. Her body is rigid, right down to her toes - the ones on her left foot are curled, the ones on her right flexed outward. Not wanting to overstimulate her, he remains still, stroking her hair gently, until she comes back to herself.

It's over in about fifteen seconds, with occasional small "aftershock" flutters lasting over a minute.

"You good?" Mulder asks with a grin when she seems to be finished.

"Yeah, just…surprised. I've never come so fast and rarely come without other stimulation."

"You mean like clitoral?"

"Yeah. That was incredible." Her cheeks are flushed and her limbs regaining their flexibility.

"You ready to keep going?"

"Yeah. Go for it."

Mulder, who spent the last two minutes bottomed out against his partner's cervix, tries to pull out but encounters some resistance. It feels like she has him in a vice grip, yet she's still thoroughly lubricated. His withdrawal is slow but eventually he pulls out. When he goes to push back inside he meets the same resistance at her entrance.

"Sorry, after I orgasm it can take a few minutes for my muscles to relax again. It's odd - you'd think they'd be really relaxed after an orgasm but they get quite tense. You can try to force your way in if you want."

"No, that sounds like it could hurt you. I'll just wait until they relax."

He leans back on his haunches and begins to move his index finger in circles around her pink hole, in awe of how wet she is. He spreads some of the moisture onto her clit and she jerks. Hard. "Sorry. Interesting, though, if you think about it. Your orgasm was vaginal but your clitoris is still extremely sensitive." He ponders while his middle finger continues to circle her opening. Another minute and he tests her readiness; when she accepts his finger with ease he gets back into position and pushes his cock into her. There's initial resistance, like trying to push into a tight fist covered in KY jelly, but soon enough he's bottomed out again.

He thrusts slowly, gently, kissing her cervix with the tip of his cock on each inward stroke. Scully begins to moan quietly and lifts up her legs, wrapping them loosely around his hips. Her arms follow suit, wrapping themselves around his shoulders, holding him tighter to her as her excitement builds.

"F-faster." She whispers, and he speeds up a bit, wanting to please her but also refusing to be anything but gentle with his best friend. He's far from pounding into her, but the exertion is enough to make him break out in a sweat.

He's not far from cumming, and judging from the wet sounds their bodies are making and the quiet sounds of pleasure coming from his partner, she's not, either. He better ask now.

"Where do you want me to cum?"

"I-in me. Please."

Scully's muscles are beginning to flutter around his cock and she suddenly removes her right arm from around his neck and grips his bicep, looking into his eyes as she cums again. She's milking him for all he's got and he goes right over the edge, pushing into her as far as he'll go and pulsating his cum into her body as he stares into her blue eyes.

They stay like that for a few minutes, panting, Scully still wrapped around Mulder, Mulder supporting his weight on his elbows, using his hands to gently stroke Scully's face. She finally unwraps her limbs from him and he slowly pulls his now-soft cock out of her body.

A stream of white cum follows him out and leaks down to the towel below her.

"Wait right there." Mulder crawls off of the platform and stands up on shaky legs. He disappears into the bathroom and emerges with a wet washcloth, which he uses to clean the semen from Scully's body. He uses two fingers to part her labia and gently wipes her introitus, which is already once again a tiny puckered hole.

"A gentleman cleans up after himself."

"Thank you."

It is interesting, Scully muses, that once the euphoria of sex has died, the man who was, not two minutes ago, balls-deep in her, is now treating her genitalia like fine China. Then she remembers that he's her best friend before anything else; despite what they just did it only makes sense that he'd handle her gently.

Mulder finishes cleaning her and then simply discards the washcloth in the wastebasket.

"No need for those poor maids to have to handle my…mess." He returns to the window where Scully is still lying, eyes closed. "You okay? You tired?"

"Hm-hmm."

"Wanna get into bed? I think I have a clean pair of boxers you can wear."

"Hmm…I think I just wanna go to sleep right here."

"You'll wake up all sore. C'mon, time to get up." He walks, still stark naked, to the closet and pulls out a spare blanket. Unfolding it, he returns to the window and pulls Scully up, wrapping the large grey fleece around her twice. In the dark they stumble over to the bed; Mulder pulls the blankets down and helps Scully get in, then dons a pair of boxers and a t-shirt from his luggage before bending over his friend once more with a fresh damp washcloth.

"Hmm…what're you doing?" Scully asks as he lifts the blanket from her legs and parts them.

"Just in case any more came out, no pun intended." He replies as he wipes more semen from her vulva. "You shouldn't have to sleep in my mess."

"Friends don't let friends sleep in the wet spot?"

"Bingo. Alright, all done. Now go to sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow."

He chucks the washcloth in the bin, pees, ponders whether he should actually wake Scully up and drag her into the bathroom so she can pee to avoid a UTI, decides against it because she'd probably murder him, then finally crawls into the big bed next to her and closes his eyes, praying to a god he doesn't believe in that nothing has changed between them come morning.

End


End file.
